


Movie Night

by dweetwise



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Jake is horny, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shower Sex, Smut, Swearing, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dweetwise/pseuds/dweetwise
Summary: A quiet movie night turns a whole lot more steamy when Dwight's accidental teasing makes Jake's imagination run wild.
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/Jake Park
Comments: 13
Kudos: 85





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> my first proper dwake fic, for a tumblr request <3

Jake frowns and glances at the clock over the fireplace for what feels like the hundredth time. It’s almost eight, now; meaning Dwight is nearly an hour late.

Jake has never considered himself an anxious person, going with the flow a little too easily and not bothering to worry about things out of his control. His father used to sneer and call it lack of ambition, but Jake had been comfortable living a humble life away from other people and their expectations.

Maybe the years where he was stuck in a living nightmare changed him. Running for his life and fighting for survival day after day must do something to a person's psyche, after all. Jake just figured it gave him even more of a perspective on the ridiculousness of modern society, but here he is, just like everyone else, worrying whether his boyfriend will make it home safely or not.

After regularly seeing said boyfriend's insides on his outsides, it's kind of hilarious that the worst scenario these days is Dwight most likely just being stuck in traffic.

The sound of tires on gravel snaps Jake out of his thoughts, and he sees the headlights of Dwight's shitty sedan lighting up the driveway outside of the cabin. Letting out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding, Jake slumps further into the couch in relief.

How the hell he’s been transformed from a rugged survivalist to a pining housewife in just a few short months, Jake will never fully comprehend.

There's hurried footsteps on the porch and then the door is being opened, a cold breeze immediately flowing into the small cabin and causing Jake to reflexively wrap the throw blanket tighter around himself.

“Sorry I'm late!” Dwight's voice quickly follows, thankfully hurrying to close the door behind him. “Were you out today? It's really cold!”

“Just a couple hours,” Jake mumbles, burying his face into the quilt. He’d been planning to chop some more firewood after clearing the driveway from the thin layer of snow that had formed during the night, but ended up throwing in the towel halfway because the wind had picked up and chilled him to his bones.

“'Just' a couple hours, he says," Dwight huffs, footsteps moving toward the kitchen and making Jake crane his neck to watch him over the back of the couch. "I almost froze my ass off just walking from the office to the car."

“Hmm,” Jake hums in acknowledgement, taking in the sight of his adorable, still slightly shivering boyfriend carrying a grocery bag—right, that would explain the delay.

“Did you make dinner?” Dwight seems to notice the scent of the stew Jake made earlier, peering into the oven in surprise.

“Mm,” Jake comments and freely lets his eyes drop down to look at Dwight's ass while he's bent over.

“You didn't have to—” Dwight, predictably, tries to make a big deal out of Jake doing something nice for him.

And Jake, predictably, ignores his concerns.

“What's in the bag?” Jake asks, interrupting his boyfriend.

“Oh! I got some snacks for our movie night,” Dwight says with a smile, settling the bag on the kitchen table.

Jake snorts into the comforter; Dwight is probably the worst snacker he's ever known, having an almost unhealthy love for junk food and a matching sweet tooth to boot. Jake is more of a picky eater, but he knows Dwight probably picked out something he knows Jake will enjoy. He can already see him take out a bag of lentil chips, the "weird hipster" kind that Jake likes a little too much, along with some popcorn, Dwight's favorite chocolate—

“I'm feeling _wild_ tonight,” Dwight suddenly says and meets Jake's eyes, a suggestive little grin on his face as he grabs the next mystery item in the bag.

Jake's thoughts jump into overdrive as he tries to process the uncharacteristically bold sentiment from his meek boyfriend. Holy shit, does Dwight want to fuck? Did he buy flavored lube or something? Does he want to top? Or just be really assertive—oh fuck, he's already hard in his pants.

Jake's horny brain takes the idea and runs with it, and soon he gets a very vivid and very nice mental image of Dwight riding his cock with reckless abandon while moaning and fisting his own dick, begging to come—

“I bought Pepsi instead of Fanta!” Dwight exclaims cheerfully, shattering Jake's perverted daydream.

Jake watches, utterly confused and dick straining against his pajama pants, as Dwight pulls out two bottles of the soft drink and sets them with the other snacks. He meets Jake's eyes, looking way too proud of himself for his little joke, waiting for his boyfriend’s reaction.

And Jake almost wants to cry from frustration.

“I'm going to shower,” he croaks out instead, rolling off of the couch with the quilt still wrapped around him to hopefully hide his erection.

“Huh?” Dwight says, face twisting into visible confusion. “What about dinner?”

“You eat, I'll heat some up later,” Jake grumbles, marching off towards the bathroom. “I just feel gross.”

That's technically the truth; Jake feeling embarrassed about thinking with his dick and immediately jumping to conclusions. He shuts the bathroom room before Dwight can protest his impromptu shower.

He silently curses his uncooperative erection while tugging off his clothes, annoyed at his predicament and Dwight's unintentional teasing.

So maybe Jake is a little pent up. They've had sex, sure, but it hasn't been one of their priorities, preoccupied with learning to share a living space and adjusting to a new life together.

Oh, and there's the fuckload of Entity trauma to deal with.

Dwight seems to have taken the brunt of it, Jake realizing his smoother rehabilitation process was due to the fact that Dwight had taken responsibility for their group in the Entity’s realm, while Jake and the others only had to follow their leader’s directions.

Getting spooked by loud noises, harmless shadows, or waking up screaming in the middle of the night didn't exactly set the tone for mind-blowing sex, and Jake is fine with that. He’s also fine with turning off the lights before having slow and gentle sex per Dwight's requests, and the few times they’d slept together after escaping the realm, neither of them were left unsatisfied.

But God, sometimes he just wants to _fuck_ , to grab his cute and sexy boyfriend and pound him into the mattress until neither of them can stand up straight.

And that will maybe come with time. At this moment, Dwight wants comfort, and Jake will be damned if that's not exactly what he's going to provide.

But right now, he also needs to comfort himself with a rough handjob or he feels like he might actually die from the blue balls.

Jake's hand is on his cock before he even gets the water running in the shower, biting his lip to muffle a pleased groan over finally getting some relief. His picks up his fantasy right where he left off, Dwight bouncing on his cock and moaning way louder than Jake has ever heard him do, but it's _his_ fantasy and he can imagine whatever the fuck he wants.

Fantasy Dwight lets him keep the lights on, not caring in the slightest that Jake can see all of him, from his pretty dick to his perky nipples and his belly jiggling right in time with Jake's thrusts into his deliciously tight ass.

Feeling himself already getting close, Jake releases his death grip on his dick and leans his forehead against his arm, braced on the shower wall. He's not done with this fantasy just yet, and fantasy Jake would lift Dwight off of his cock so he didn't come too soon. He'd flip Dwight over and hoist his ass high in the air, spreading his cheeks to look at his twitching hole—

Jake bites into his arm to muffle a whine, his hand back on his dick in an instant because he has zero fucking self-restraint when it comes to Dwight.

He wants to eat out Dwight so badly, and fantasy Jake goes all out, slurping obscenely at Dwight's ass while his boyfriend lets out the most beautiful sounds, nearly sobbing into the sheets from the pleasure. Maybe he should get Dwight to actually buy that flavored lube—

“Jake?”

_Shit!_

Jake scrambles to let go of his dick, his entire body protesting the action. Still, he focuses his attention to his boyfriend worriedly calling his name and knocking on the bathroom door.

“Yeah?” he calls, barely hearing his own voice over the sound of the shower and his heartbeat hammering in his ears.

“Can…” Dwight's voice hesitates. “Can I join you?”

Jake's dick jumps in approval at the suggestion and he glares down at it.

“Uh…” Jake croaks out, trying and failing to will his erection away. “I'm… kind of in the middle of something.”

Yeah, like imagining Dwight's naked and soapy body pressing up against him— _goddammit brain, shut up!_

“... Need some help with that?”

For a moment, Jake thinks Dwight's reply is something he hallucinates in the lust-filled haze clouding his thoughts. Surely, Dwight doesn't mean…?

“I-I'm sorry, I'll leave—” Dwight hurries to add after Jake, like an idiot, is completely silent.

“No!” Jake exclaims, betraying just how eager he is to get an excuse to see his boyfriend naked. “Come in, door's open.”

Hopefully he can also _come_ —

“A-alright,” Dwight's voice says and then the door is creaking open.

Jake turns the water to lukewarm and closes his eyes, trying to think unsexy thoughts so he can resist peeking between the shower curtain like a perv to watch Dwight undress.

Alas, his dick still refuses to cooperate, and he's still painfully hard and now also a little cold when Dwight pulls back the curtain to join him.

Finally turning the water back to acceptable temperature, Jake looks at Dwight hesitantly making his way over into the small shower.

Knowing Dwight is blind as a bat without his glasses, Jake reaches a hand out to guide him under the stream, feeling a little better about himself; maybe Dwight won't notice his hard-on since he’s struggling to even navigate into the shower—

Aaand then Dwight's breath hitches when his hip brushes against said hard-on because the shower is way too fucking small for two people. So much for his plan.

“I, uhm,” Dwight stutters, looking up at Jake's no doubt blurry face. “Were you really…?”

Jake clears his throat.“Yeah,” he admits, feeling his cheeks heating up from more than the steam rising from the shower.

Dwight is quiet for a while, letting the water run over his body while he seems to fret over his next move.

Jake is just about to suggest he can leave to let Dwight shower in peace, when he glances down and sees his boyfriend sporting a half-chub of his own.

“Can I…?” Dwight asks bashfully, reaching out a hesitant hand.

“ _Fuck_ yeah,” Jake breathes, no longer caring if he sounds eager, grabbing Dwight's palm and immediately guiding it to his dick.

Dwight's breath hitches in anticipation as his fingers brush against the hard flesh, Jake helpless to stop an aroused grunt at the contact. His boyfriend’s hand slowly wraps around the shaft before sliding up to trace the angry red glans with a thumb, spreading some pre before it gets washed away by the water.

“Were you close before I…?” Dwight trails off, pointedly squeezing Jake's dick.

“Yeah,” Jake repeats breathlessly, aroused beyond relief at the slow strokes. It's so much gentler than how he handled himself, and the contrasting sensation is providing the best kind of tease.

“Was thinking about you,” Jake murmurs, not even realizing how forward he's being until Dwight lets out a quiet whimper at the confession. Jake's dick twitches happily at the sound, and he's thrilled to note Dwight is nearly at full mast just from touching him and hearing about his fantasies.

So, Jake decides to play cheap.

“You look so fucking good,” he groans appreciatively, getting a sharp intake of breath in return; knowing how much Dwight loves to be praised and fully prepared to abuse the shit out of the fact.

He trails his hand down Dwight's naked, wet torso until he finds a nest of coarse, black hair and grips the base of his boyfriend's very interested dick.

“Jake,” Dwight gasps, hips reflexively stuttering into the touch.

“God, I'm so fucking horny for you,” Jake groans, pressing his body against Dwight’s and making their dicks slide against each other.

But Dwight lets out a hiss that sounds almost pained, and Jake immediately pulls back to check on him.

“Cold,” Dwight offers with a sheepish grin, and it's only then that Jake realizes he accidentally pushed Dwight up against the cold tiles of the shower wall.

“Shit, hold on,” Jake says, flipping them around and maneuvering so he's the one with his back against the tile and Dwight is pressed against his front.

“But aren't you—” Dwight tries to ask, concerned for his comfort.

“Still horny? Yup,” Jake interrupts, pulling Dwight's now chuckling mouth into a kiss.

They kiss under the warm stream of water, Jake not caring at all about the chilly tile against his shoulder blades. Dwight's hand, trapped between their bodies, starts experimentally moving over Jake's dick again, so Jake pulls away from the kiss to give him more room to work with.

“Dwight, fuck,” Jake groans, leaning his head back against the wall while his cock throbs with pleasure. Almost too lost in the pleasure to realize to reciprocate, Jake hurries to grab his boyfriend's dick and return the gesture.

“God—feels so good,” Dwight moans, and Jake can see him biting his lip before ducking down to lean his head against Jake's shoulder.

They've barely started and Jake already feels himself teetering dangerously close to the edge, his boyfriend's touch and adorable whimpers too much for him to handle.

Sadly, the position doesn’t let Jake see anything other than Dwight's wet mop of hair, so he brings up his free hand to trail up Dwight’s leg, needing to touch him. His hand stops to rest on Dwight’s hip but gets distracted by the love handles he finds, roughly grabbing a handful and jiggling it around.

He can feel Dwight tense up and his rhythm on Jake's cock falters, and Jake can't for the life of him understand why Dwight’s insecure about his body, finding the soft curves so fucking sexy in comparison to his own, bony build.

But he humors Dwight, letting the chub fall out of his hand in favor of running his fingers up Dwight's equally sexy back, all smooth skin and soft muscle. Dwight moans appreciatively and Jake works his hand faster over Dwight’s cock to reward him, needing him to feel good - even when Jake’s almost too far gone from lust himself.

And then Dwight does _something_ with his hand that makes Jake's steadily approaching orgasm kick into high gear and suddenly feel only seconds away.

“Fuck, I'm gonna—” Jake curses and his hand, on instinct, drops down to grab a handful of his boyfriend's ass. Squeezing the plump flesh and hearing Dwight moan while his hips roll forward in arousal proves too much for Jake to handle, and he comes hard with a breathy groan, eyes rolling into the back of his head while his cock pulses in Dwight’s hand.

Dwight doesn't seem to care about Jake coming all over him, if anything it spurs him on, whimpering and grabbing Jake's hip with his free hand while he finally lifts his head from Jake's shoulder and allows him to see him. He's clearly trying so hard to make it last for Jake, slowly pumping his softening dick, the aftershocks enough to make Jake's legs tremble from the force of his orgasm.

Eventually regaining his wits, Jake notices he's doing a really subpar handjob, so lost in his own pleasure that he nearly forgot what he was doing.

“Sorry,” he apologizes half-heartedly, hurrying to set a decent pace to fist his boyfriend’s now rock hard cock.

“ _Jake,_ ” Dwight moans his name beautifully, his grip on Jake's dick finally loosening while he starts to meet his movements, fucking into his fist to chase his own pleasure.

And Jake just watches, eyes transfixed on his boyfriend's face flushed from the warm steam and features slack from pleasure. Jake's pretty sure that if he physically could, he'd come again right then and there. He really needs to convince Dwight to let him keep the lights on in the bedroom, because watching his expressive face and naked body might just be Jake's new favorite thing in the world.

“God, you’re so good,” Jake murmurs, bringing his free hand up to rub at Dwight's nipple. “So fucking beautiful. You're perfect.”

Dwight nearly keens at that, nails digging into Jake's hip and his entire body tensing while he helplessly races to the finish line.

Jake, on impulse, decides to try something new. He leans closer to Dwight, until he can hear his boyfriend's frantic breathing right by his ear.

“ _Good boy,_ ” Jake murmurs, dropping his voice an octave lower than normal.

The effect is almost immediate, Dwight letting out a desperate whine while the tension in his body snaps and his cock pulses and shoots thick spurts of cum over Jake's hand and stomach.

Jake carefully strokes him through the aftershocks and watches the water slowly wash away the remnants of both of their orgasms. Dwight is panting like he just ran a marathon, both hands on Jake's sides as if to steady himself while he comes down from his high.

And then Dwight lifts his head and questioning eyes search Jake's face, looking sated but also a little nervous, and Jake knows he probably needs to say something reassuring—

Instead, he lets out a very unmanly yelp as something _fucking cold_ washes over his body, and Dwight's eyes go wide and he screams in a much higher pitch than Jake has ever heard before.

“The water! The fucking _water!_ ” Dwight screeches and scrambles to reach behind Jake to turn off the sudden cold shower. But since he doesn’t have his glasses, he ends up just fumbling around while cursing; both lucky Jake has quick reflexes and manages to turn around, shutting off the stream before they somehow freeze to death.

And then they’re suddenly standing there, shivering and staring at each other following the rude interruption of their post-orgasmic bliss. Jake is acutely reminded of why they never did this before, the cabin’s water heater not nearly big enough to warrant extended showers.

Jake can’t stop a huff of laughter escaping his mouth over the situation, and it causes Dwight to let out a quiet snicker too, the spell effectively broken and the lingering awkwardness fading away.

“Come on, let’s go get warmed up,” Jake encourages, taking Dwight’s hand in his own and leading him out of the shower, his boyfriend happily trailing after him.

They end up eating dinner in front of the TV, Dwight’s snacks forgotten in favor of enjoying the hearty rabbit stew under a mountain of blankets. When Dwight eventually falls asleep before the movie is even halfway in, curled up against Jake’s body under the covers with a dopey smile on his face and even drooling on his shirt a little bit, Jake carefully removes his glasses and sets to finishing the movie by himself while holding his boyfriend close.

Nuzzling his cheek against the other’s still damp hair, Jake realizes he doesn’t care that Dwight isn’t the wildest lover in the world. He’s the best boyfriend Jake could ever ask for, and he’s never been as excited for the future as he is when he imagines spending it together with Dwight.


End file.
